The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus equipped with a remote-control device which is connected to the apparatus through a multi-conductor cable; and more particularly to such a device which comprises switches for selecting control signals, which are transferred through the cable and are processed in the apparatus in order to control the apparatus functions assigned to the switches. Such apparatus is for example known from German Patent No. 23 18 632. Generally, it is attempted to minimize the number of conductors of the cable which connects the remote control device to such apparatus in order that the cable does not become too thick and inflexible and the connector which is generally provided between the cable and the apparatus does not become too intricate and expensive. Furthermore, it is to be noted that from the article "Hi-Fi Anlage mit InfrarotFernbedienung fur 37 Funktionen" in the magazine Funkschau 1979, volume 13, pages 753-756, a remote control device is known in which the control signals are transmitted in digital serial form along a single transmission path, namely an infra-red link. Here, the desired result is obtained by means of a single transmission path, but the digital serial conversion of the control signals and their subsequent processing is comparatively intricate and expensive.